Safe and Sound
by Tylah95
Summary: Zuko gets mugged and left for dead and Sokka appears to comfort him...slightly outof character? and hints of ZukoxSokka


Ahhhh...this pained me to write. And im doing first person in my last 2 stories i dont know if its better than 3rd...i didnt realize how short this story was until im in edit mode...so yeah...review if you want...this was just a small thing to hold me over until i can get more ideas.

i dont own Avatar or anything of the characters sadly...i want to lock Zuko in my closet though...

This was inspired by the song Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift for The Hunger Games movie...the song is beautiful and also not mine...and i know the song is for something different but i had this idea and it fit with this song...

* * *

><p>Zuko's POV<p>

"AAHHH!" I wake up screaming, drenched in sweat. 'That nightmare felt so real'. I hear a groan from across the room and look over to see a very sleepy and very annoyed Sokka. 'Good, he is alright'.

"Zuko, are you alright? These nightmares every night are crazy. No one can sleep with you screaming every night." Sokka complains as he buries his head in his pillow.

"Well I'm sorry I can't control what dreams I have." I reply sourly. 'They're all about you Sokka, don't you think I want them gone…' I think bitterly.

"Just try and get some sleep. Do something to make you not have nightmares, like some of that steamy-breathing-stuff" Sokka muffles through his pillow.

"I will try tomorrow…" I say getting up and walking out of our room. All of us share a rundown house outside a Fire Nation city. The Avatar, Katara, Toph, Sokka and I, we are one big happy family, anything but peaceful though. I walk outside and breathe in the clean air. I'm so used to the smoggy air that is in the presence of a warship. 'I think I should take a walk into town while it's still dark so there's a less chance of being noticed. I head off to town without telling anyone and being a silent as I can.

Sokka's POV

As soon as Zuko leaves the room I get up, I don't go outside with him but I watch him from inside. Ever since he has been having these nightmares he has been acting all weird. 'Especially around me' I am worried he might go blow off steam somewhere and get into trouble. I decide to follow him to town.

Zuko's POV

I turn around suddenly getting the feeling that someone is watching me. There is no one there, no moving bushes, no things out of place. Maybe I'm going crazy, but I could've sworn I heard footsteps. I don't want anyone following me I just want to be left alone to think.

[And with that Zuko walks into town/city with Sokka somehow sneakily following him without getting caught.]

Sokka's POV

"Damn it." I whisper…I lost Zuko; he was weaving in and out of alley ways and walking way too fast for me. "Where am I…and where are you Zuko?"

Zuko's POV

They were on me before I could even realize they were there; about eight big men slithering out of the shadows of the alleys. They gagged me, took what little money I had and furiously beat me until I had no strength left to even raise my arms. All I can think is how I won't be able to get back home to see my friends again. I slump to the ground as the men run away loudly as they congratulate themselves on beating a boy to the ground. I find the strength to drag myself into a corner half within the shadows and just lie there waiting for the pain to be over and for morning light to come; only night is just getting started and there are clouds coming in to cover to moon. How similar this is to my nightmare, only its Sokka that is beat not me. Sokka, I wish I could at least see him again.

Sokka's POV

I duck into a shadow as a group of rowdy men stumble past me, they are going on about beating some kid and how he had it coming. My eyes widen and all I can think of is Zuko. I wait until all of them have past then I pick my prey, a slight straggler at the back. I sneak up behind him and with my sword at his throat i whisper "Where is this boy?"

The man starts trembling and stutters "A-a-a few al-alleys back."

"If he's dead I will find you." And with that promise I push him forward and run back to find this boy. I creep along the alleyways looking for him, hoping I won't find Zuko and just some random kid. As I said before, the universe hates me. I find Zuko curled in a ball slightly moaning in what can only be pain.

"ZUKO!" I scream and rush over to him. I sit beside him and take his head into my lap and shake him. "Zuko answer me."

"Sokka?" he manages to mumble out. "Don't leave me"

"I would never leave you Zuko." I choke out trying to hold back tears. Seeing Zuko here, hurt and alone makes me realize how much he means to me and how I have been ignoring my feelings for him. Tears start to fall from his face and I know I can't hold mine back anymore; I bring him up to me and take him into a hug, careful not to hurt him. I feel his hands curl around my shirt and I hear him whisper something incoherent.

"I won't let you go Zuko." I kiss the top of his head, as I do I can feel him sigh and slip off into unconsciousness. "Come morning light you and I will be safe and sound."


End file.
